We've Had Enough
by ScarlettFever0193
Summary: The WWE superstars have had enough and they're not going to take it anymore.
1. Realize

Summary: So basically, I was watching all of the recent storylines and I just started wondering what would happen if the superstars rebelled so this is what came up. The superstars are getting angry at the recent storylines and they decide to do something about it. Some of the information isn't accurate. Please don't tell me that because I know.

Characters: All of the characters- except for a few- are referred to as their real names. Lita is Amy Dumas

Matt Hardy is Matt Hardy

Edge is Adam Copeland

John Cena- is well, John Cena

Randy Orton is Randy Orton

And the list will grow as more characters are introduced.

Chapter 1

Matt Hardy, Adam Copeland, and Amy Dumas were hanging around the SmackDown! Hotel. Matt's arms were folded and his glossy black hair hung over his face so that no expression could be seen. Adam had an unreadable face and Amy was a mess. Her red hair was frazzled and her face had a worried, horrified look.

They were all showing the typical look that most superstars had nowadays after hearing storyline information. And they had just received some devastating news.

John Cena and Randy Orton came down the stairs in an awesome mood. They were both young and carefree. The two were fresh faces with not even a decade's worth experience under their belts, so the company was thrilled to have them. Their briefing had been awesome.

John was so happy that when he saw his friends' faces he was dumbfounded. "Yo guys, what's up?"

Matt muttered something bitterly. Adam simply sighed. But Amy answered, "It's… our storyline. Matt's making a 'surprise' return to RAW and for some reason, he'll attack Adam during one of his matches. It's so stupid. That thing was way past over when Vince had to bring it up in the old stupid storyline and the fans clearly HATED it. Why is he bringing it up again?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "It's just bringing up some truly retarded memories. I mean, he rigged the internet so that the situation was completely blown up. Sure, Matt got angry and put it on his website, but that's not why he got fired. Truth is, the creative team had no idea what to do with him."

Amy put her face in her hands as Matt finally replied, "I swear to God, I made the wrong choice! I should've just went to TNA and helped Jeff get his career back!"

Randy frowned. Their bitching was really dampening his mood. "Well, if you hate this so much, why don't you just quit?"

"Breach of contract, dumbass." Matt snapped.

John held up his hands defensively. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! No need for name-calling dudes!"

Matt didn't reply. It was really unusual for him to be this hot-headed. He stormed up the stairs to his room.

"Wow, what's his problem?" Randy asked.

Amy laughed bitterly. "Randy, everything's been handed to you on a silver platter so far. Once your 'Legend Killer' gimmick gets old, the creative team will get tired of you and put you in shitty storylines too."

"Ames, your career hasn't been much longer than mine has!" he protested.

"Correction: Amy's WWE career has been longer than yours has. But oh, yeah! He _has _had a shitty storyline Amy! Your half-long feud with The Undertaker than nobody was really giving a damn about?" Adam quipped.

Randy's cheeks flushed and John tried to be the peacemaker again. "C'mon, guys, this is stupid." Then he added softly, "We've all had our crappy gimmicks…"

No one noticed that Amy was crying until she cried, "This is the worst job in the world!"

The guys looked at her and realized that she was right. Even John and Randy.

Adam already hated all of the heel heat that he was getting. Damn, he couldn't even go into McDonald's without getting things thrown at him and booed out. He hated the fact that the WWE had completely blown up the situation. When he was a child and had this dream, he never knew that he would be so miserable. He was constantly watching his neck, he never got the time to talk to his best friend, he had fallen in love- yet the whole world hated him for it.

Randy and John were continuously exhausted. Lately, Randy had been doing nothing but pushing 'Taker's buttons, which was seriously ticking off the veteran.

John never stopped promoting his CD and that stupid title.

They loved their fans dearly, but harassing them at all of the worse moments did not help at all. They hated this job, but quitting was not an option.

They were trapped.


	2. A Devastating Blow

Characters: All of the characters- except for a few- are referred to as their real names. Characters with their names in these () are minor and will not stay for more than a chapter or two

Lita is Amy Dumas

Matt Hardy is Matt Hardy

Edge is Adam Copeland

John Cena is well, John Cena

Randy Orton is Randy Orton

(Ric Flair is allowed to stay Ric Flair)

(Carlito is allowed to stay Carlito because he's not important)

(Chris Masters is also allowed to keep his normal name for the same reason as Carlito)

Trish Stratus is Trish Stratigias… not that the last name really matters

(Ashley is Ashley)

(Mickie James will stay Mickie)

(Christian is Jay Reso… he's only mentioned in this chapter)

(Billy Gunn & Chuck Palumbo stay their names because I don't have the time to look them up.)

(Bubba and D-Von Dudley are simply Mark and Devon)

(Heidenrich is Jon Heidenrich)

Wow, the list is growing!

Chapter 2

With the previous conversation still in their minds, John, Randy, and Carlito and Chris Masters watched Adam, Amy, and Matt uncomfortably carry out the deed. They knew that Amy was on the brink of tears and that Matt and Adam were on the brink of actually killing somebody because they really didn't want to do this.

John shook his head. "This sucks major a-"

But at that moment, Ric Flair began speaking.

It is an unwritten rule that when Ric Flair is speaking, everyone huttles around him and stares with big round eyes, hung on every single word he speaks. He could simply be reciting the alphabet, yet some humble respectee would wipe his eyes and say, "Oh my gosh, did you hear that? Did you hear what he said?"

"The Nature Boy" waited patiently for everyone to comfortably position themselves in order to properly bask in his awesomeness. Then, he spoke:

"World's Crappiest Wrestling."

Then, he walked away.

Carlito wiped a tear from his eye and gasped, "Oh my gosh! Carlito did not just hear _the _Ric Flair say something! Now _that's_ cool!"

He and Chris Masters ran after him, leaving John and Randy confused.

"World's Crappiest Wrestling?" Randy asked.

"World Championship Wrestling?" John joked.

They laughed faintly, then realized that everyone used that joke; it wasn't funny anymore.

As they hoped that no one heard them, Mickie James, Ashley, and Trish Stratigias strutted over to them, seemingly pissed.

John forced a smile and put his arm around Trish. "What's up, Trishie Poo?"

Randy rolled his eyes.

_How can a guy that can get the crowds pumped up, the masses roaring, and used to call himself The Prototype sound so lame?_ He wondered.

But Trish didn't acknowledge John's err… creativeness like she usually did. Instead, she barked, "Can you believe this? Can you believe this!"

"What?"

"I just can't believe it!"

"Believe what?"

"It's the stupidest thing ever! I just can't-"

At that moment, John had put his hand on her face. It was very simple because his hand was almost as large as her face.

"Now, sweetheart, I love you, but sometimes, your voice gets annoying. When I take my hand away from your face, you have to promise to tell us what you can't believe. Deal?" he offered.

This only made Trish even madder, but she agreed and John took his hand off of her.

Immediately, she blurted, "They just dropped Jay and Jackie Gayda-"

This time, Randy put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!" he demanded, unable to believe this choice.

Trish gave him a forlorn look and he let go of her and walked over to a thick pole and slammed his fists against it.

"Oh my God, this is ridiculous! Jay had skills unmatched and Jackie told me that she was trying to learn how to wrestle! How could they do that! At first, it was questionable with Billy and Chuck 'cause they were kind of funny, then it was just stupid with Mark and Devon, now this?"

"Have you heard that Mark and Devon aren't even allowed to call themselves The Dudley Boyz anymore?" Ashley asked.

"What?" John exclaimed.

"Vince has it under lock and key." Mickie answered.

"What does he need the name for? Every time he goes on a red card purge, he never acknowledges the losses!" Randy spat. How could Vince keep doing this? Jay is a great wrestler and usually a good guy. Why couldn't he just get rid of Jon Heidenrich or another one of the weirdoes? Sure, Heidenrich was an okay wrestler, but he was as crazy as hell and so unprofessional. He was never just doing his job on TV. That was how he was in real life. Jon was stiff, weird, and it was always a burden to have to work with him.

"Yo, Randy, you're not cryin' are you?" John asked suspiciously, inspecting him.

Randy blinked back some pesky tears back and shook his head, afraid to speak. They both knew that in order to survive in this business, you have to stay tough.

"And that's not all," Trish pressed on, on the verge of some tears herself, "Amy is strictly prohibited from wrestling now. They've gotten rid of all of my friends and now, probably knowing that she had just too popular, side-lined her so that all of her fans would hate her and then they could fire her."

"I'd rather be fired than be in this company and not wrestle." Ashley stated.

Mickie frowned and snapped, "My 'psycho' storyline would never have even started if Amy was still in action! If she was, then I would've joined her and we would've had some intense matches before persuading Vince to start a mixed tag team division!" she sighed and continued, "Guys, I go on this forum everyday- because I have _loads _of time on my hands- and can you believe that Candice Michelle, that dirty slut, is more popular than _me_?"

Randy and John forgot all of their troubles and burst out laughing. You've got to hit rock bottom when a filthy whore is more popular than you are.

Trish and Ashley slapped their men and Mickie's frown deepened.

At that moment, Candice Michelle herself slinked by and slurred, "Hey, you big hunk, the boss man needs to see you."

John and Randy exchanged looks that basically said, "Please let her be talking about you."

Unfortunately, she was looking at Randy in such a dirty way that Ashley stomped over to her and snapped, "If you don't get your perverted eyes off of him, I'll personally make sure that you never give another man an STD!"

Candice smirked. "Oh poor, poor Ashley. You may have won the Diva Search, but look at the 2003 winner, what's-her-face, and Christy. They won, but you don't see them anymore. I didn't win. But look; you don't see them anymore and you still see me! It's only a matter of time, sweetie."

Ashley grew even angrier as Candice smirked at Trish and told her, "And Trish, after some- what did Lita call it?- oh yeah, _oral persuasion_ to Vince, we're gonna announce that next week, I'm going for your title. And I'll become-" she did her disgusting little ho dance- "-the new WWE Women's Champion! Catch ya later bitches!"

Candice laughed as she waltzed away.

The five were left brooding until Trish joked, "As if this title could lose any more credibility!"

They cracked an awkward smile as Randy dashed to Vince McMahon's office, unaware of they doom that was waiting for him.


	3. Trapped

AN: Pay attention, there are some spoilers for my OC that will be coming in April in here!

Characters: All of the characters- except for a few- are referred to as their real names. Characters with their names in these () are minor and will not stay for more than a chapter or two

Lita is Amy Dumas

Matt Hardy is Matt Hardy

Edge is Adam Copeland

John Cena is well, John Cena

Randy Orton is Randy Orton

Trish Stratus is Trish Stratigias… not that the last name really matters

(Christian is Jay Reso… he's only mentioned in this chapter)

Stephanie McMahon is Stephanie McMahon

Vince is… Vince.

(Rey Mysterio is Oscar… - what a cute name! but he'll be called Rey for this chappy)

Oh no! The list is shrinking!

Randy entered the room and joined Vince and Stephanie McMahon. They were both stoic and that bothered Randy a little.

"What's up?" he asked slowly.

Stephanie looked at her father, then back at Randy. "Well, as you know, Rey Mysterio won the Royal Rumble."

_Don't remind me_, he thought.

"Congratulations." Randy mocked bitterly.

She ignored him and continued, "You're going to challenge him for that spot at WrestleMania."

Randy smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

Stephanie smiled too, but for a different reason. She knew that a HUGE bombshell was about to be dropped upon him. "Well, on SmackDown, you and Rey are going to cut a promo in the beginning of the show. Rey will be 'thanking' Eddie Guerrero for his win. _You _will come out and tell him that his win was a major fluke and whatever. While you're talking, Rey will look up and you'll tell him that Eddie's not in heaven, but hell!"

The McMahons both had a satisfied look on their face as the color drained from Randy's. He was so shocked that he couldn't even ask what she had said. He respected Eddie as a great wrestler and all-around good person. Why, to say that to Rey would be like spitting in the face of Lou Thesz himself!

"W-why?" he managed to choke out.

Vince sighed impatiently. "What is wrong for you superstars today? Constantly questioning my dear daughter's decisions. You're important to us, Orton and I really don't want to have to fire you for backstage behavior like the… _others_. You're a selfish whiny bitch and that's exactly what kind of attitude we need in this company!"

Randy was taken aback. Did his boss just call him a selfish whiny bitch?

"It's just for heel heat." Stephanie cut in, rolling her eyes.

Randy looked down, not knowing what to say or do. The McMahons adopted a smug look. They knew that he would see it their way.

But something clicked inside of Randy's head. Something that told him that he was Randy K. Orton and enough was enough. It was time to end this.

Randy's fists balled up, but he kept his head down as he snapped, "No."

The smile vanished from Stephanie's face as she snarled in a bone-chilling voice, "Excuse me?"

"I said no!" Randy snapped again.

He looked her dead in the eye. It took all of his might to resist looking away.

Her eyes were filled with such anger and hate, they were ice cold and Randy couldn't help feeling like he was turning to stone.

"Listen to me, _Randy Keith Orton_, you will do this. I am the boss of you. I control your fate in this business and if I tell you to do something, you had better do it. Do I make myself clear?" she demanded.

Randy answered, "Yeah, I understand what you're saying, Mrs. _Levesque_, but you're not taking in what I'm sayin'. I… am… not… doing… this!"

Stephanie glared at him, but they both knew that Randy was as ornery as he is elf-looking. Vince was leaning against his desk, observing his daughter's tactics. He had to be sure that she knew what to do in every situation. And in this one, she did.

Oh, how she did.

Suddenly, Stephanie's expression went from pure evil to upset. She caressed her stomach and cried, "Daddy, I feel so stressed and unwell! My stomach's killing me. I think the baby's upset…"

A broad smile flashed across Vince's face before he got a sympathetic look and ran over to her.

"Oh, no, Stephie, sweetheart, it's okay, it's okay. You go to a nurse and make sure you're okay. I'll deal with _him_."

Sobbing tears that weren't there, Stephanie walked out the door. But when she passed Randy, she hissed not-so-subtly, "The only reason you're here and famous is because of your dad- but I guess not so much since Daddy wasn't that great in the first place."

His balled fist got even tighter.

A sharp hand jerked his shoulder back into the snarling face of Vincent K. McMahon. The expression was so ruthless; it looked like he actually wanted Randy's blood.

"Listen to me, you little hoodlum." He commanded dangerously. "How dare you try to push my precious daughter into a miscarriage! She made you who you are today! You need some respect!"

Randy almost cracked, "Yeah, respect for my elders", but he knew better.

"I don't care if you act like a rebellious degenerate _punk_ on-screen. But if you keep up this attitude, you'll end up just like your worthless father- unemployed. And let's face it, Randy, this is the only job you'll really ever get. I mean, you're not that bright, obviously. At least not enough to run a billion-dollar enterprise like me or even a small business. All I'm saying is that if I were you, I'd save up. Money's the only thing you'll ever have."

Vince pushed past Randy to exit the room.

Randy just stood there. He was so angry that he was ready to burst into tears. Never had he been more humiliated. And why? Because he had stood up for a friend. He didn't know how or when, but they were gonna pay.

The McMahons were gonna pay.


	4. It Can't Get Any Worse Than This

Lita is Amy Dumas

Matt Hardy is Matt Hardy

Edge is Adam Copeland

John Cena is well, John Cena

Randy Orton is Randy Orton

Trish Stratus is Trish Stratigias… not that the last name really matters

(Christian is Jay Reso… he's only mentioned in this chapter)

Stephanie McMahon is Stephanie McMahon

Vince is… Vince.

(Rey Mysterio is Oscar… - what a cute name! but he'll be called Rey for this chappy)

Oh no! The list is shrinking!

John, Trish, Adam, Amy, and Matt were saying goodbye to their friend, Jay for the last time. Well, at least for awhile.

Jay had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and tears in his eyes. He was going to miss seeing his friends at least 200 days a year, but as they waited in the airport lobby, he knew that he was ending eight overrated years.

"It's going to be lonely without you, man." John told him.

"Yeah. Even though most of the time, you were a complete jackass…" Adam started.

"…your infectious smile always kept us going." Matt remarked, saving Adam from the dirty look Jay was about to give him.

What Matt had said made Jay feel a lot better as shone by the wide grin he displayed. The grin made the others smile too.

"So do you have any plans for yourself now?" Amy asked. "I mean, you've got tons of free time."

Jay sucked some air into his cheeks and blew it out.

"Well… after the news of my… release got out, the Jarrett family called me and invited me to a meeting to discuss a future with TNA."

Trish frowned and said, "I still can't believe that they fired you, then lied and misquoted you, saying that you had _left_ the company."

"Yeah, I wish you could sue Vince's ass off, but…" Matt cued.

"Breach of contract." They all recited.

The six were silent until John laughed awkwardly and joked, "Damn, I guess we should've gotten lawyers to read over those contracts, huh?"

The rest of them looked disgusted, then relieved. They were disgusted at how John was making light of a very serious issue, but also relieved because he was making light of it. It was John's optimistic personality and they were glad that he still possessed it.

Jay closed his eyes and leaned back against his chair.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Adam asked worriedly. Jay may have been the butt of most of his jokes, but he was still his- pardon the lame expression- "little buddy".

"Yeah, I'm cool. You know, I think that it was a blessing to get fired. Now that I'm going to TNA, I'll finally be able to hang out with my family and solve jigsaw puzzles and still wrestle."

"It'll be better for your health, too. You were getting sick an awful lot on the road." Matt agreed.

As they sat around smiling at each other and enjoying each other's company, Jay couldn't help but feel a little stab of pain. Leaving this job was like leaving behind a family and little part of him behind.

Hopefully forever. But hopefully not.

"Vince is such a bastard that he couldn't even upgrade your ticket to Miami!" Amy snapped furiously. Her hazel eyes glowed with hatred for this man that had caused so many people pain.

"Ever since we've had to fly in such shitty conditions, he's never noticed that we're getting more injuries." Adam noted.

Jay opened his eyes and sat up so fast, his neck ached. "Hey, where's Trish?"

The others realized that he was right, she was missing. It was very unusual for there to be a highly intelligent conversation going on about how Vince is such a bitch and Trish not be there to put in her opinion.

Jay turned and saw that she was on the other side of the room, staring out the huge window that took the place of the wall. He started to get up, but John noticed too and stopped him.

"C'mon man, you seriously need to rest. I'll go see what's up with Trish."

Jay nodded and returned to his former position as his trusted friend left to handle the problem.

"Hey sweets, what's up?" John asked, arriving at her side.

Trish had such a sad look on her face. She hadn't felt this bad since she was forced into that ridiculous storyline where she had to bark like a dog for Vince's pleasure.

"I wish the WWE was letting me go, too." She sulked.

He was a little surprised, but he understood. "But if you got canned, then we'd never see each other!"

Trish sighed impatiently and snapped, "Grow up, John! Can you look me straight in the eye and tell me that you don't care about the way Vince treats us? I mean, look at what they drove poor Jay to! I used to talk with him and Adam when I first started with the WWE and he was always so happy and cheerful! In fact, he was just like you! A few years after they split, he grew bitter and hostile and obnoxious at the most random times, it scares me. He was so sweet and caring and look at what eight years here has done to him!" She brushed her hair out of her face and quickly wiped her eyes.

John said nothing.

"I wish I could stay in China, where wrestlers are revered, not treated like pieces of shit…"

He smiled at her mistake and said, "Japan, sweetheart."

She shook her head and smiled sadly. "Yeah… sometimes, I just…"

John wrapped his arms around her and said, "I feel the pain, Trishie Poo. We just gotta… hang in there. It can't get any worse than this."


	5. Oh Yes It Can

Lita is Amy Dumas

Matt Hardy is Matt Hardy

Edge is Adam Copeland

John Cena is well, John Cena

Randy Orton is Randy Orton

Trish Stratus is Trish Stratigias… not that the last name really matters

Stephanie McMahon is Stephanie McMahon

Vince is… Vince.

(Rey Mysterio is Oscar… - what a cute name!)

Oh no! The list is shrinking!

Randy Orton paced back and forth, questioning himself, his integrity, and this decision. He watched the monitor as Oscar gave a very emotional and probably real promo thanking Eddie and dedicating his Royal Rumble performance to the Guerreros and it was just so heartbreaking that Randy couldn't stop the trail of tears that harked from his eyes.

And then his music hit.

Slowly, he made his way out to the ring. Randy couldn't bear to look at his fans because he was too ashamed of what he was going to have to do.

To make matters worse, Oscar had no idea what was going to happen.

Randy jumped into the ring and grabbed a mike.

"First off, Rey… I'd like to… to congratulate you on your win and… say… it was all just a fluke, Rey. You know as well as I, as all these people know that it is my destiny to go to WrestleMania 22 and win the World Heavyweight Title!" Randy found it extremely hard to get into his "Legend Killer" persona.

So, Oscar knew that Randy would say that and that it was his cue to look towards heaven. But Oscar was told that it was at this point that Randy would go ego-maniacal and yell at him. When he realized that Oscar wasn't listening, then he would start beating him. But with help from a "divine intervention", Oscar would dominate Randy.

Unfortunately, Rey Mysterio was sadly mistaken.

Randy looked up, too and mentally begged Eddie to forgive him. With a heavy heart, he continued, "Rey, you're… you're lookin' up like you're looking at Eddie."

Oscar gave him a quizzical look that was so expressive, Randy could hear his voice saying, "What're you doin', man?"

Blinking hard, Randy kept going, "Rey, let me tell you something, man. Eddie's not in heaven, bro."

Oscar's eyes widened in shock as he realized what Randy was about to say. But only someone about two feet away from him would see the fury and the pleading building up behind his eyes.

And it just so happens, our favorite "Mr. RKO" was standing two feet away.

He tried his hardest to ignore his friend's haunting expression as he proclaimed, "Eddie's down there… in HELL!"

The crowd was surprised and in disbelief, but Oscar's reaction was somewhat different.

A second was not wasted as he stiffly speared Randy through the ropes onto the padded outside floor. Randy's back ached as Oscar went on to beating the living hell out of him.

"I'm sorry, Rey…" Randy muttered, not moving his lips.

Then, he felt something wet burn onto his chest. Although he was afraid to, he looked up at Oscar and had his fears affirmed.

He was shedding tears of hate.



Randy started moping around backstage because of the way Oscar was completely ignoring him. And if Oscar HAD to be near Randy, he would shoot him evil looks.

Needless to say, he had just lost a good friend for a while.

Randy was dragging himself across the door of an office when he heard some interesting voices.

One was the screeching penetrating voice of Stephanie McMahon screaming, "It's not that hard to understand! If you just agree with Randy next week, I guarantee that you will become a great heel and beat Kurt Angle at WrestleMania 22 for the title!"

A strong powerful voice replied, "Listen, Stephanie, you may have gotten to Randy, but I'm not afraid of you _or _him! I refuse to turn against my friends, dead or alive!"

A warm smile embraced Randy's face as a twinge of pride nagged at him. He knew that it was Oscar.

But the next thing that was said and the way it was said sent a shiver down his spine. Because in a cold, unnerving voice, Stephanie McMahon swore, "You will pay, Rey Mysterio. I swear on my life that you will pay."


	6. But Then It Gets Worse

Lita is Amy Dumas

Matt Hardy is Matt Hardy

Edge is Adam Copeland

John Cena is well, John Cena

Randy Orton is Randy Orton

Trish Stratus is Trish Stratigias… not that the last name really matters

Candice is Candice

Stephanie McMahon is Stephanie McMahon

Vince is… Vince.

Back on RAW, it was the match before the main event, Trish Stratus v. Candice Michelle for the Women's Title (boy, can you _imagine_ the matches beforehand?)Vince called for both women to be free of outside help so Candice was on her own.

As Trish walked confidently down the ramp, she couldn't help feeling good. Backstage, she was assured that she would retain her title; all she had to do was carry Candice through a decent match.

_Easier said than done_, she thought.

Sighing to herself, Trish would almost rather drop the title.

She thought back to what John had said about it unable to get worse than this. Maybe he was right. He usually was.

Still…

Trish was so lost in her own thoughts that it was a huge surprise to feel Candice's blow. Of course, it wasn't as hard as the old days.

The old days…

Trish smiled to herself as she thought of the days where she would stand in the middle of the ring and look Lita and Ivory and Victoria and Jazz dead in the eye and see a sort of laughing sensation. She remembered how hard it was not to laugh on account of their serious, bordering hate-filled faces clashing with the happiness. She remembered how much it hurt when Lita would give her a Twist of Fate sometimes and taunt over her, but quickly apologize backstage. She remembered flirting with Matt Hardy and eventually winning Jeff Hardy's heart.

Another blow to the face stunned Trish, bringing her back to reality. She frowned, then grabbed Candice's arm and twisted it.

"Could you be just a _little_ harder next time?" she murmured.

She pushed the Playboy model away and delivered a stiff Chick Kick just for the fun of it. The crowd screamed with glee as she went for the pin.

_This is such a waste_, the champ thought as she pretended Candice kicked out after she had almost won the match.

As she prepared for the Stratusphere, Trish knew that the main event, John Cena v. Triple H for the ability to determine the special stipulation for the WrestleMania match, would be at least 30 minutes, so she'd better wrap this up.

As she started her finishing maneuver, someone snatched Candice's head away and when Trish turned around, the first thing she felt was a brutal chair shot to the stomach.

Her insides lit on fire and she felt something collapse as she, unable to support herself, fell to the mat.

Candice threw herself on top of her opponent, causing her to groan. The referee shouted, "1! 2!..."

He looked at Trish mournfully and finished, "3!"

Candice stood and jumped up and down which got Jerry Lawler screaming, "Puppies! Puppies!"

Trish started to stand, but her body blazed with such pain that she could barely move. She looked around and it wasn't long before she found what she was looking for. As soon as she saw it, she knew.

The smirking face of Stephanie McMahon.

"Well, Trish," she started. "Your year-long reign of 'goodness' is over. And the terror has just begun!"

Stephanie thrust the mike on Trish's sore spot and said something to Candice before leaving the ring.

Candice stomped on Trish's stomach and there was nothing that the only worthy female face left could do about it but cry out as Victoria and Torrie Wilson came out to help Candice.

The crowd was stunned at the unusual display and was completely silent the whole time.

Backstage, as he prepared for his match, John had seen what was happening and knew that Trish was getting screwed. With every kick, she was getting a month injured.

He ran to the entrance way to see Stephanie rubbing her stomach proudly.

"Did I do a good job? Yes I was…" she cooed to her unborn child.

A little freaked out, John shook his head and growled, "Get out of my way! My girl's getting hurt!"

She smiled, then pointed a sharp finger at the WWE champ. "Cena, if you walk out there and touch any of those girls- no if you _even_ scare them away with your presence- I will take both of your titles, force you two into a storyline together, and let you become the fake bastard you are."

John was desperate. She was going to lose her title anyway… but she would never want them unhappy… Stephanie called him a bastard… but they would end up like Edge and Lita…

He looked her dead in the eye.

"Why are you doing this?" he pleaded. "Why?"

She threw her head back and laughed, "Because I'm Stephanie McMahon!"



A similar event was happening over on SmackDown!.

Oscar was facing Mark Henry.

Normally, Mark's a pretty nice guy. But backstage, Shane McMahon had given him a little set of 'special directions' on his match. Oscar was supposed to win. He was scheduled to.

But what have we learned about schedules?

That's right. They don't matter to the McMahons.

Right in the middle of the match, Mark went cuckoo bananas on poor Oscar and started to crush him like a bug. He tried to fight back. But after a few press slams, Oscar was barely conscious.

And unfortunately, Mark got the 1!2!3!

He didn't stick around to hear the crowd's disgusted boos. Or see how Oscar was doing. But he didn't have to.

Because millions of people around the world got to see the unmasked bloody carcass that belonged to this brave man. But only a few thousand saw Vince and Shane come out with their maniacal grins climbing out over their faces. They had ordered that just like on RAW, no one come out or suffer the consequences. So no one did.

And that's the stone cold truth.


	7. The Last Straw

SmackDown! starts off with Teddy Long being shoved out to the surprisingly larger crowd. He was being forced to announce that Rey Mysterio would be injured for about six months, missing WrestleMania 22 and regrettably told the crowd this wild story that allowed Randy Orton to become the new #1 contender.

All this in just about a week away from WrestleMania.

Randy and some of the guys were hanging around the monitor backstage, completely disgusted.

One of the guys, Chris Benoit, didn't say a word to anyone.

Randy could see that Chris was upset by the disrespect of Eddie Guerrero, the screwing of Rey Mysterio, _and_ the so-called injury of Batista. Randy also knew that he had played a part in all of the events, disrespecting Eddie, participating in a storyline he should have known would put Rey in a decision that would question his morals, and unwittingly played as a pawn to the McMahons, aggravating Batista's pain after WrestleMania 21.

It was all his fault.

Approaching Chris, Randy started, "Chris, man, I'm really sorry…"

Chris cut him off with a glare comparable to Stephanie's. He turned and stormed away.

"Chris! Chris! C'mon! I just wanna…" Randy started to walk after him, but someone grabbed his shoulder.

He turned to see the Booker Man (you know… Booker T).

"Hey, man, it's cool. I've known Benoit long enough to know that he understands what you mean, but it's been a while since he was in your position." The veteran of the ring assured him.

Confused by that entire statement, Randy inched away from Booker. The two normally stayed away from each other. Something about Randy unsettled Booker T and vice versa. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Well, how-how, wait, why…? When, um, uh, ugh. Booker, what did Chris do? I mean, how did he get it to stop? The McMahons- they're trapping me. I don't know what to do… but I don't want to do this anymore…"

Booker T smiled faintly, thinking about how much Randy sounded like a friend before he went into rehab. "He stood up for himself. Benoit gave the McMahons the illusion that he could care less if they fired him and he had so much fan support that he was able to pull it off. Let me ask you something, man… do you think that just a few months later, he would win the World Heavyweight title at WrestleMania 20 was a coincidence?"

Randy looked at Booker T and the incredible amount of seriousness in his face. He started to say something, but there was a commotion starting among the superstars.

Kurt Angle had just received a phone call from Adam Copeland that Trish Stratus was seriously injured and that John Cena was seriously freaking out. It may seem weird, but Kurt was actually a good friend of most of the RAW superstars. He knew that he needed to go and make sure that they were okay.

But then…

Vince McMahon seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"And where do you think you're headed, Mr. Angle?" he inquired innocently.

Kurt sighed impatiently and responded, "There's been an incident on RAW and I need to make sure that my friends are okay!"

Vince shook his head smiling.

"Oh no you won't. I know all about that Kurt and I also know that no one, and I mean no one, is heading over there. You see, the matter is being handled. But if anyone wants to be a hero and try to leave, they will be dismissed from WrestleMania 22 and from the WWE." He looked at Kurt. "So what are you going to do? Dare to disobey and suffer? Or be a good little boy and stay, retaining your title at the grandest stage of them all?"

Kurt ignored him and moved slightly. Vince sighed.

"Kurt, I know your wife and little girl would appreciate you getting fired. You don't want them going through hard times, right? And have your family leave you behind again… right?"

That was a cheap shot. Randy looked at the true American hero, whose eyes seemed to plead, "Why are you doing this?" and Vince's answered that famous McMahon answer, "Because I'm Vince McMahon, dammit!"

The boss's face was smug as Kurt slowly sat down on a bench and put his face in his hands, but showing no signs of sobbing.

"You see that?" he shouted to the on-looking wrestlers. "Look at this man, this 1996 Olympic Gold Medalist! I have brought him down to his knees! Take this as a lesson, you miserable bastards! I don't care how proud and disciplined you claim to be, I can take you down!"

Randy glared as Mr. McMahon left. He turned to Booker T and proclaimed, "As the SmackDown! theme song goes; it's time to 'Rise up!'"


	8. A Different Approach

A few days later, Randy, Matt, Adam, and John are once again in the SmackDown! Hotel. They are hanging out in the lobby with very different faces.

Randy is immensely and unusually quiet. Adam is very forlorn. Matt is absolutely exhausted. Amy is frantically trying to get John to calm down. And John is pacing back and forth, angry and disgusted. Each step he took was extravagantly loud and slow.

"That motherfucking rotten son of a bitch!" he snarled.

"John, please…" Amy pleaded.

"Please what? Huh? Please forgive and forget that fucking bitch for sidelining Trish for at least a fucking year and handing the title over to that fucking trailer trash, Candice Michelle? Fuck that Amy! Fuck it!" the normally optimistic superstar snapped.

"What your fucking mouth, man! It's not like it was Amy's fault!" Adam yelled hotly.

"No duh, dipshit! But maybe if she didn't stand to the side like a fucking tramp!" To Amy, he said, "She's your motherfuckin' best friend!"

"Yeah? Well, she's _your_ fucking girlfriend, John!" Matt cut in. "Get some fucking responsibility and quit being such a bitch! It's not our fault!"

"Oh, it's no one's fault, Matt!" John exclaimed sarcastically, spreading his arms as wide as he could. "Of course! Of course! It's never anyone's fucking fault! It's not your fault that our relationship was deteriorating anyway, it's not your fault that she was always mad at me, it's not your fault that Stephanie McMahon basically tried to kill her spirit, it's not your fault that she's in a hospital bed right now, unconscious from the pain! It's mine! It's all my fucking fault…"

At this point, John began to sob uncontrollably. He collapsed on a hard sofa and buried his face in his arms, letting the tears run down his biceps.

Adam, Amy, and Matt exchanged uneasy glances.

In a way, they all knew that it was inevitable that John would break down like this. He wasn't accustomed to his loved ones getting hurt and the rocky relationships between a WWE superstar and a WWE diva. Add getting pushed around by the McMahons, the pressures of being the champ, and dealing with the effects of a stale character and you get a grown man crying like a baby.

"John…" Amy walked over to him cautiously and spoke softly. "John, come on. It's going to be okay." She brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead, but John took no notice.

"Don't lie to him Amy." Adam warned her seriously.

She ignored him. Her maternal instincts took over and caused pain when seeing him upset.

"Maybe she's not lying."

Startled, the three turned to the young man who had been quiet all this time.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

Randy took a second to think. "Well… we got a message, right? We can't sue Vince, but we can't take the shit he's dealing us anymore… right? I mean, some of these guys on the roster… they could become really big stars, but Vince is really screwing with them. If he messes with their minds enough, that potential won't transform into talent and the WWE will go under immediately. I grew up around the WWE… it's like a family member to me and whether you guys want to admit it or not, the WWE is like a family member to you too… like a grandfather. And you can't leave family to die."

Adam, Matt, and Amy looked at each other and smiled genuinely.

Because through all the pain, hardships, and crap that's been thrown at them over the past few years, now they could only think of the good times.

Adam thought about the days where he and Christian feuded with The Hardyz and The Dudley Boyz, messing with Mick Foley's head, and posing with his childhood idol, Hollywood Hulk Hogan.

Matt thought about teaming with Jeff and the famous TLC match at WrestleMania, and of course, Lita.

Amy thought of The Hardyz and all of the fun feuds she had with her friends.

Randy was right- they could all say that they hated Vince and the WWE all they wanted, but deep down, they truly did love the company.

Seeing their smiles, Randy smiled and continued, "See? We've been so blinded by our anger… Vince… he used to be so cool. But when ECW and WCW shut down and TNA not posing a financial threat to the company, I guess he didn't feel that it was necessary to show quality wrestling."

"What are you saying? We need to give him some serious competition?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. But when WCW decided to kick it up a notch, Vince did launch the WWF into the 'Attitude Era'."

Matt and Adam smiled. "Stone Cold v. The Rock. D-Generation X. Dude, we could go _on_."

"Exactly. But Vince's jackass attitude did seem to blossom when we allowed him to let us be treated like shit, so…" Randy trailed off.

"… we need to rebel." Adam finished slowly.

"Randy, we know that. We just need to know _how_." Amy told him impatiently.

"Well, let's follow the masters. Who rebelled against Vince and succeeded?" Randy inquired.

"That's still alive? Well-"

Randy snapped his fingers, cutting Adam off.

"I've got an idea." He said, grinning. "But we'll definitely need to get ready. We'll need John's connections and the locker room's cooperation. And of course, we'll have to search around for a video camera and a magnifying glass."

His friends stared at him funny. It was an odd collection of items.

Randy sighed. "Listen closely. I've got a plan, but we've only got about a week until WrestleMania 22, and we have to tell Johnny C. all this later. Here's what we'll do…"


	9. A Little Aid and We're Almost Done

AN: The IEWF is a fictional promotion. It's not real. Don't look for it. I'm dead serious. I made it up.

Amy knew that she was treading in some precarious areas.

The whole plan was risky, but Randy assured her that she got the least chancy part in it.

She causally made her way to Shawn Michaels's locker room and knocked. He opened the door, seemingly about to go back to the hotel room, and smiled.

"What's up, Amy-Li?" he asked.

She suppressed her laughter. Even though Amy didn't see Shawn as much as her friends did, Shawn had given her a nickname. That's the thing with Shawn. He tried to make every moment you spent with him unforgettable.

"Well, I have a favor to ask of you." She claimed.

"Come on in." Shawn ushered her inside and they sat on a nice couch which was a gift from Triple H. "What can I do for you?"

"Um… you know your match at WrestleMania with Vince? W-well… God, this is awkward…"

Shawn, still grinning, shrugged. "Hey now, we're all friends here. Can't be that bad."

"Okay… you know how Vince wants you to lose?"

Shawn's nose flared and his smile vanished. "Yeah."

"And how he wants a high-risk match with you taking a lot of bumps?"

"Look, just what are you getting at, Amy-Li?"

"Well, I was talking it over with some of the superstars… we have this plan. A plan to help everyone at WrestleMania. To help everyone get what they want, but in order for it to work, we'll need your help. You have to change it up a little."

"Okay…"

"I know Shane's going to be out there-"

"Wait…" Shawn interjected. "Just how do you know _that_?"

She smiled secretly. She had Adam and Matt to thank for that.

"I can't tell you that now… but you'll figure it all out soon, I promise."

He smiled again and sat back, waving his arms. "Please continue."

"Anyway, Shane's going to be out there, so we thought- and you have John Cena to thank for this one- that at some point in the match, you shove Shane's face up Vince's butt. Like he did to you."

Shawn didn't respond, but Amy knew from the pained look on his face that The Heart Break Kid was unconsciously thinking back to the unplanned event.

"Afterwards, whatever you do, don't be stiff with him- we'll take care of that later. Follow the high-risk thing… but show him who the WWE superstar is. I've got something planned for you at the climax of the match also… Randy thought this up. Get on a ladder and do a back-flip off of it. Before you do, though, we want you to do the old DX 'suck it' sign."

Amy breathed a sigh of relief. Shawn stared at her for an awkward few minutes.

"Are you _completely_ out of your mind?" he finally asked.

Amy sighed. "See, I _knew_ you'd react like this! If it's about disobeying Vince-"

Shawn interrupted her. "_Please_. I'll tell you a little secret Amy-Li. After that whole Montreal thing, Vince felt extremely guilty since well, the entire country of Canada hates me. He promised me that I could do pretty much anything without his consent as long as it was PG-13 or lower and promoted the business."

"He's smartened up since the '90s." Amy commented.

"Yeah… and even though in my 20+ career, I've learned that hitting the boss is a big no-no, I'm guessing you have a plan." He looked at her as if to say, "You do have a plan, don't you?"

She nodded, then looked confuse. "Of course we do Shawn. I told you remember?"

He shook his head. "Sorry… things just seem to slide through the ol' noggin nowadays."

Her face softened for him. Jay had said something almost like that a few days before his release.

"It's not messing with Vince that kills me… it's the DX sign." Shawn told Amy, snapping her out of her distracting thoughts.

"What about it?"

"C'mon, Amy-Li, I'm no fool. I just know that doing the sign will result in Hunter doing the sign which'll lead to us teaming which'll lead to surprise appearances of X-Pac and Billy and Joanie and us getting together again and doing stupid stuff again and I…" his eyes burned with the thought of all the things he used to do with his friends.

"You don't want DX to reunite? But you were a Christian doing that stuff too." Amy told him, quickly dispatching the awkward reasons why.

"It's not that. I've matured since DX. I've grown up. If I just go back to that kind of stuff, people won't buy into it and will lose respect for all of us. Besides, we're not in the Attitude Era anymore. The media's going to eat us alive. There are just some stuff that you can't do on TV anymore." He told her wiping his eyes.

She smiled. "Shawn… I'm glad you have told me this. Look, we know that you don't want to go back to those days and Hunter's probably not going to want to either. We also respect that no one will ever be able to bring D-Generation X back. But I want you to strike fear into Vince's heart. Then I'm going to have to ask one other thing of you…"

Shawn sighed heavily and made her smile even bigger. "What is it now?"

Amy's face grew more serious and saddened. She knew that there had to be a back-up in case this didn't work. They were going to need some back-up.

"I want you to take on a protégé after WrestleMania."

Shawn was surprised. "Wha…?"

"C'mon, we're going to be getting others to do it too: Hunter, JBL, hopefully Mark…"

Shawn's eyes bugged out. "You're going to get The Undertaker to train a protégé?"

"Maybe. But I know these Indy kids from the IEWP…"

"_Where?_" Shawn was extremely confused. He had never heard of the IEWP and he was quite familiar with all of the Indy circuits.

She sighed. "It's an underground training school for Indy kids who go on to work for the International Extreme Wrestling Federation."

He gave her a blank look.

She smiled. "A good buddy of Vince runs it… c'mon. You can't tell me you've never heard of it. It started a few years back and went national quickly."

"Oh! Right! I know what you're talking about." He nodded, thinking about the contrasting wrestling promotion. "They just need a few more big name stars and the company will hit it big… it's already in a mock-Attitude Era."

Amy smiled. "I need you to get an Indy kid and train him. Train him everything you know. Personally. And maybe… we'll get another big star."

Shawn was skeptical. "I don't know…"

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"Well… okay. Why not?" Secretly, he thought the idea would be fun. Have he own little lackey running around for him. "I'll give it a shot."

"Thanks. Remember what I said about the match." She said as she got up.

"I won't."



As she walked down the hall, Amy took out her cell phone and called Randy.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"Shut up." She laughed. "You know why I'm calling."

"Took ya long enough. Is he gonna do it?"

"Yep."

"Everything?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes."

"Good. That's Shawn, Hunter, JBL, 'Taker, and Kurt. Do we need anymore?"

"That's good. We need to move on. Just a few more days until WrestleMania." She paused. "Did you look over those documents?"

Randy was quiet.

"Hello?"

"Yes. And it's right there in black and white. I guess Matt was wrong."


	10. The Final Chapter

Tonight was the night.

The night where everything came together or everything falls apart. Either way, it was not going to be easy.

John, Amy, Adam, Matt, and Randy, along with the other WrestleMania superstars watched the unknown chick from Destiny's Child sing. Everyone was trying to figure out her name when Big Show brought up an excellent point.

"Hey, what happened to Lillian? She was good. Why is this girl singing? Shouldn't we have someone that you know, represents us?"

Everyone thought about it and decided that he was right. Lillian, someone who's been with the company for years and is willing to sing for free should be singing the song. She did it so much better last year.

Randy shrugged it off and tried not to get sidetracked. All of a sudden, he got a call on his cell phone.

"Hello? You're here? Alright. Look, just stay in the car, I'll send someone over. Don't worry."

He hung up and motioned for his friends to come over and they did. Randy smiled and whispered, "Guys, we've invited four guests and they've all decided to show up. I need you guys to escort them into my locker room, alright? Oh, well, Lita, take her to your locker room. Whoever's handling CJ- and whoever is, Godspeed- bring him out during the ladder match."

The four separated and went on their ways as Randy turned back to the monitor that was backstage.

World Tag Team Championship Match

As the match was ending, Matt, John, Adam, and Amy reported back to Randy, who was drinking some coffee. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Well, they were all here without a catch." John told him.

"Where's Chris?" Randy asked lowly, looking around them.

"Are you sure everybody else is off getting ready for their matches?" Amy inquired.

Randy shrugged and told them that it didn't matter. Their co- workers would be able to keep a secret.

"Alright. Come on in, Chris. You're on after Coach talks to Shawn." Adam called.

"Alright guys, I'll see ya." Matt told the gang as he left to go compete.

The door to the room opened and Chris Jericho, sporting a new haircut, entered looking around.

"Hey guys." He whispered rather loudly.

They nodded. Of course everyone was happy to see the Ayatollah of Rock&Rolla, but they couldn't get overexcited.

"So when do I go on?" he questioned.

"Right after RVD climbs the ladder and falls back down." Randy told him quickly.

He was the master of this plan and didn't want anything at all to go wrong.

"Wow. I can't believe you guys actually thought about doing this. Am I okay to be here? Like, nobody's gonna get sued or anything right?" Chris was very worried because he didn't want anybody to get into trouble.

Randy smirked. "Don't worry about _that_. You see, I took a look over my contract. And Amy's and Adam's and Matt's, but John's threw a blank. Anyway, it says in theirs that they have the creative right to pretty much do anything they so choose when they feel like."

Chris wasn't impressed. He had had that little creative right too. "But…?"

He sighed. He hadn't wanted the others to know this. "But in order for this to be activated, they have to be within at least a week of resigning."

"Are you fucking serious?" Adam exclaimed angrily.

"Resign? As in quit? Quit the WWE? Wait- you kept this a secret from us? When were you going to tell us Randy? While we were standing in the goddamn employment line?" Amy asked.

John looked at Randy, his eyes filled with sorrow. "What about me, Randy? I mean if everybody gets fired, they're gonna know I was part of it and make the rest of my WWE life hell!"

Amy frowned. "What about _your_ contract Randy? What did it say?"

"It said that if I wanted to, I just could." He told her meekly.

"No strings attached?"

"No…"

"That's bullshit Randy and you know it!" Adam told him.

"You're gonna let us get fired and you both stay!" Amy screamed.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Chris interrupted. "Guys. Randy has a plan. Didn't he tell you? Trust me, I know Randy. And I know that he would never stand up his friends like that. If one goes, you all go. If one stays, you all stay, alright? He may be selfish onscreen, but I'd think you guys know the best that he's really a good person."

The three looked at each other and hung their heads.

"Sorry Randy." Adam told him.

"Yeah, sorry. We're just so anxious man. Our live are just so confusing at this point." Amy told him.

Chris looked over at Randy with slit eyes. "How'd you get that clause anyway?"

Randy smiled broadly. "Well, in Fall 2005, when Stephanie McMahon- Levesque decided to have an extramarital affair…"

Chris held up his hands. "Sorry I asked."

Adam looked up at the screen. "Whoa! Chris, you better get out there! Remember, you're music's going to play. When it starts, just grab a mike and do what you have to do."

He nodded and ran off.

Chris Jericho/Rob Van Dam

RVD held up the briefcase and smiled. He clamped it to his chest and started to cry. This was the best day of his entire WWE career. Finally, he was getting the recognition and respect he had so longed for.

All of a sudden, the crowd stood and began cheering wildly.

RVD did his signature R… V… D… pose, but soon realized that they were not standing for him.

Chris Jericho's music started to play. His video came on faster than his music, so the crowd knew what was coming.

Rob turned and faced Jericho, who was standing on the ramp in his wrestling gear. With a mike.

He put it to his mouth. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on, Junior! Now, I was watching the match backstage and while I have to say, I admired both your and Shelton Benjamin's athleticism and Ric Flair's determination and Matt Hardy's spirit and well, whoever the hell else was in this 'match', I have to say… well…"

The crowd started screaming, "CRAP… CRAP… CRAP…"

This time, Chris addressed the crowd. "WILL YOU PLEASE… SHUT THE HELL UP! DAMN IT!"

He took a few moments to regain his composer before continuing, "…it was okay. Nothing to compare to last year, of course, which officially makes it, in the rulebook of Jericho…"

He held the mike up to the audience, to which they gleefully yelled, "CRAP…CRAP…CRAP…!"

RVD wasn't happy with Jericho to ruin his moment. "Jericho, you little bitch, how dare you come down here after _my_ match-"

Chris started laughing. "Ohhhhh…. Hold on, assclown, as I recall, it was I, Chris Jericho, that devised this match last year! So don't bitch to me about how you wish your match was good as mine. Maybe next time jackass, but until you become the very first undisputed champ in the history of the WWE, then maybe we'll talk."

He tossed his mike and smirked at the stunned ECW legend. Then, with the crowd cheering and calling his name, he walked off.



Randy fare welled Chris and high-fived his friends on a job well done.

"Do you think they're gonna acknowledge Chris's appearance?" Amy asked.

"Nah. They'll just play it like it never happened." Adam answered.

Randy smiled slyly. "You never know guys. I bet by the end of the night, he'll take notice."

Adam and Amy had to go take care of their match with Mick Foley, but John, Randy, and Matt had to stay to talk to the one person they almost neglected for the next match.

The pulled the blonde beauty into the dressing room and sat her down.

"Are you guys sure about this? I mean, the injury is still raw… it might be too soon and too painful." She warned them.

John gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry about it sweetheart. This is going to be easy for you. I know for a fact that that bitch-"

"-Candice Michelle-" Randy interjected, giving John a warning look.

"-whatever. Well, she's going to give an open invitation to challenge for the title, but no one is scheduled to go out, but you have to."

"But-" she was still unsure.

"Come on, it's for all of the good women who get constantly beat down by sluts and evil. You need to stand up for them."

"Okay." She sighed. It wasn't going to be easy looking over her stomach, but Candice Michelle was easy pickings. She stood up and hugged John. "Thanks for the opportunity."

The three smiled and let her go get ready for her match.

The WWE Women's Championship Match

"…so as I was saying, Trish, I hope that you get better soon and find it in your heart to forgive me for what I have done to you." Candice put a hand to her mouth and giggled. "_Anyway_, if anyone at all thinks they can beat me, the WWE women's champion, can come down and we'll have a match. I've got a referee right here for us." She waited for a few seconds. "No challengers? Well, I guess that's what comes from a bunch of whores in the back-"

The second she said the word 'whores', Trish's signature giggle and sigh blasted threw the TitanTron. The rest followed and out from the entrance-way came the woman of the hour. She kept her face low enough that her curly blonde hair fell over her face and she kept her arms around her stomach.

Candice was shocked to see her enemy step into the ring and tackle her. After a few blows, she got her into a school boy and the ref counted 1! 2! 3!

He handed her the title as the crowd exploded with relief. The new champion walked out of the ring as Candice sat up, face red with anger. She grabbed a mike and screamed, "Stop cheering! Stop it! That is _not_ Trish Stratus! That's… that's…"

The girl stopped at the stage and turned to face the crowd and her opponent. "I'm Mickie James, bitch!"

She turned and left as the crowd exploded with excitement.



"That was great Mickie! Trish would have been proud!" John exclaimed, hugging her.

"Thanks, John! God, I'm so excited! I won my first title at my first WrestleMania!"

The rest of the crew hugged her and she left to celebrate.

After she left, they all looked at the monitor to watch the casket match. It was mildly entertaining, though not nearly as entertaining as Shawn doing the crotch chop before attacking Vince.

"Well, guys, I have to… to get ready for my match." Randy told his friends gloomily as he left.

Everyone else waited patiently as the triple threat match was called. They were not surprised to see Randy was not there. They were disappointed that Kurt made Rey tap, but the ref didn't see. They were disappointed that Rey won as a face, but in an almost dirty way. If Rey was a face, he should win cleanly, not circumstantially.

Randy came back, seemingly disappointed as well.

"Did you get the promo set up?" Adam asked.

"Did you get our chick ready for her match?" John asked.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Is she gonna do it?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess, yeah." Randy answered unenthusiastically. "Just watch."

The _PlayBoy_ Pillow Fight

Torrie Wilson was nervous as hell. She didn't like all of the surprises that were showing up. She was supposed to face Candice Michelle, but hadn't seen her ever since her first match.

Now she was in the ring all alone with the announcer calling out her 'special' opponent.

The match had originally been showed as Torrie v. a mystery girl who was also in _PlayBoy_. That of course, being Candice Michelle.

But Candice wasn't showing up.

Little did Torrie know that Candice was tied and gagged in a broom closet somewhere in the building.

Music that was completely foreign to her hit the arena and a very tall, very muscular, very manly woman stepped out.

The crowd exploded because they know only one woman like that.

Chyna.

Torrie screamed from the pain she was sure to receive and cried. Chyna stepped into the ring and cracked her knuckles. She grabbed a mike and told both Torrie and the audience, "I didn't come here for no pillow fight. I came to rassle!"

Chyna threw Torrie around in such a violent way that everyone was sure Torrie would have something broken by the end. But, Chyna didn't want to injure Torrie. She just wanted to bruise her up a little to show how the women in the WWE should work. Finally, she pinned her opponent and left the ring, waving at everybody, even kissing some on the forehead as she left.

John Cena v. Triple H

Triple H came out with his entrance. He finished and waited for John to come out with his special entrance.

John came out, but with no music, no effects, and no wrestling clothes. Only a microphone, his belt, and a suit.

"Triple H…" he started. "Hunter… you know I respect you and all that you have done. And though you are booing me, I respect you too, WWE fans. This is why, I have come to the conclusion that you do need a champion. You need a champion that can entertain… that can fight… that you can love to hate and hate to love and admire and respect. You need champions like what we used to have. Like… like… Stone Cold Steve Austin…"

He turned and out from backstage came none other than the man himself, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin!

The crowd roared and screamed and stomped.

"Hold up, I'm not done! You need champions like… The Rock..."

John turned to the opposite side and out came the most electrifying man in 'sports-entertainment', The Rock!

Steve Austin took his mike, "Well, John, I'm glad that you've invited us here today…"

"And why is that?"

The Rock took his mike. "Well, we've seen what has become of the great company that we once graced with our presence."

"And we don't like it." Steve shook his head. "Y'all are actin' like a bunch of wimpy screwballs."

"What happened to those days where we used to have fun with stuff and offend people, but at the point where they knew we were screwing with their heads?"

"What happened to the people who used to do it so well?"

"What happened to people like Stone Cold Steve Austin?" The Rock asked.

"What happened to people like The Rock?" Steve asked.

"What happened to people like D-Generation X?" The Rock and Steve asked together.

"Well I'm glad to see that you two get along now." John told them.

"Yeah, well, we realized that we had to put our differences aside to talk with you youngsters." Steve told him.

"But it's not permanent." The Rock warned. "Just until your candy-asses are straight."

Steve sighed and turned to The Rock. "Rocky, now, why ya always gotta bring people's asses into everything? Do you have a fetish for asses or something?"

"What are you saying Austin?"

"Maybe you're… I dunno…"

The two started arguing until John interrupted. "I'm not done with what I've got to say! The people need somebody who's had experience with this title. Somebody like… Triple H."

The crowd was silent as John Cena solemnly walked up to his would- be opponent and handed him the title. "I can't keep being a champion that no one can stand. From now on, I want you to take good care of her, aright?"

Everything stayed silent as Triple H took the title from his hands. Then, Steve started to clap slowly. The Rock joined in and soon everyone was clapping at this great display of respect from a younger wrestler to a veteran. It was going great until Vince McMahon's music hit.

He, Shane, and Steph came out very angry. Vince eyed Steve Austin and The Rock before screaming at John, "Cena! I knew you had something to do with this! It was you and Orton and- and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Cool your jets old man. Wouldn't want a heart attack would we?"

The voice came from the TitanTron and angered Vince. He stepped forward and looked up at the giant screen. Randy Orton was smirking his heart out as he sat in a chair in a backstage room.

"Orton! You ruined my WrestleMania!" Vince screamed.

"You'll pay!" Shane and Steph yelled.

Randy looked at the McMahon children with disdain. Then, he continued, "Look, I'm, sorry I ruined your WrestleMania, but I didn't do that much worse of a job than you have these past years. Am I right?"

The crowd yelled in agreement.

"Look, I was the mastermind. Don't bother blaming anyone else or questioning anyone because they won't talk. By the way, have you, Mr. McMahon, noticed that your wife has been missing for quite a while?"

"W-w-w-why yes! I'll have you know that she's at home resting comfortably."

"Uh-huh. That not what I've found. Mrs. McMahon, you can come over now."

Linda came from the other side of the room and stood next to Randy. "Hello, Vince."

Vince looked shocked. "Linda!"

"That's right. I'm right here. If not for the courageousness of Randy Orton, I'd still be locked in that conference room where you, my own family left me. Randy, you may have this opportunity to confess. Pay attention, Vince, Steph, Shane. You might learn something."

Randy cleared his throat. "Well, um, in the Fall, last year, Hunter, I'm sorry, but I slept with Stephanie."

The crowd groaned and Triple H dropped the title and stared at Stephanie who denied it.

"And- and that baby she's carrying is mine, not yours. She told me herself." Randy bowed his head deeply ashamed. He never wanted to have to tell Triple H, but Linda had insisted that it was the right thing to do.

Triple H looked down too and held his hand to his nose. His back heaved up and down. John stared up at his friend. He knew that Randy was a man- whore, but never thought that he was serious about having an affair with Stephanie McMahon. He looked over at Triple H and became very alarmed.

Triple H was laughing.

He looked around. Steve Austin, The Rock, Vince, Shane, and Steph were laughing too. Looking up, he saw that Linda was also laughing. Randy looked up and saw it too.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Ah, you stupid son of a bitch! Orton, do you honestly believe that you can overpower the McMahons? Huh?" Vince laughed.

"We were in on your plan from the time it was conceived!" Steph laughed.

The McMahons all laughed at their little joke

"Don't worry, you little jackass, that baby's not yours. Dad wouldn't want a little cretin like you in the family." Shane smirked.

"Everyone was in on this, except maybe your little friend Jericho and your big friend Chyna."

"Mickie? Edge? Lita? Matt?" John asked weakly.

"Nooooo, of course not! They were fools with you. But there is one person that we were able to get to. Shawn!"

Randy gasped as an official brought Shawn Michaels out gagged with a straitjacket on.

Shane put an arm around him as he tried to jerk away. "Yup, as soon as you told Shawn, he told his best friend in the business, Triple H."

"You're a snitch!" John exclaimed angrily at the person he had just given his title up to.

"No, not a snitch, just a heel." Triple H smirked.

"And now, I want Edge, Lita, and Matt Hardy out here!" Vince yelled.

They were brought out like Shawn was. As John and Randy were staring in disbelief at how their plan was falling apart, Triple H grabbed John and handcuffed him and Linda grabbed Randy's arm's and did the same.

"John Cena, Adam Copeland, Amy Dumas, Matt Hardy, and Randy Orton… it is my pleasure to say… YOU'RE FIRED!" Vince screamed.

"Officers! Come remove them from the premises!" Shane ordered.

From under the ring, the police came and escorted the five from the building. Randy got the gag off of his mouth and yelled, "Stop cheering! Stop cheering! This is real!"

The crowd didn't believe him; to them this was amazing. This was the best WrestleMania in years.

Yes, the five made history by standing up to the McMahons.

But what did they lose in the process? What did they gain?

As John Cena was shoved out of the building, eyes blazing with tears, he thought bitterly, _This isn't over, you rotten bastards_.

The End?

Love,

Dr. JNHardy

Be Happy Be Healthy 


End file.
